


I Love An Asshole

by So_Ginelle



Series: KrTsk Fluff Week Event [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hiccups, KrTsk Fluff Week, KrTskfluffweek, KurooTsukki - Freeform, KurooTsukki Fluff Week, Kurotsuki fluff week, M/M, PURE CUTE, Serenade, Tickles, and funny and cute, fluff week, i love this one, krtskfluffweek 2018, pure fluff, this is very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Ginelle/pseuds/So_Ginelle
Summary: A vacation week had been such a fun time for both Tsukishima and Kuroo. They wanted it to end on a good note, but something goes wrong and now neither of them know how it's going to end.





	I Love An Asshole

**Author's Note:**

> The day's prompts are:
> 
> **Tickles | Hiccups | Serenade**

As the two boys sat there on Kuroo's couch, Kuroo flipped through his streaming channels and services to find something of enjoyment to put on, just to end their last day of vacation together on a good note. It had been a rather good vacation, where the two boys went out on many day trips, experimented with new foods, tried rock climbing which was very new, and they had definitely had more than a little fun in the bedroom. They were always very experimental in the bedroom, so it wasn't anything new, but they definitely experimented with new things like they had planned on.

When Kuroo had decided on a movie through his distracted mind, Tsukishima rolled his eyes for a moment at the choice, but he smiled to the cheesy, romantic comedy that Kuroo had picked out anyway. "Of course you would pick something like this," Tsukki said as he leaned against his loving boyfriend and he let Kuroo's arm drape around the back of his shoulders, pulling him in closer.

With a scoff, Kuroo put his tongue out teasingly to Tsukki. "It's better than a movie you would pick that would scare us half to death right before we went to bed," Kuroo defended as he turned the volume up. He also adjusted the lights in the living room with his phone app. Kuroo was way too easily amused with the technology of today, but Tsukishima adored how the boy reacted to it all and it caused his heart to continuously grow fonder at the amusement it brought his boyfriend.

While it was true that Tsukishima was known for choosing all of the horror films and the psychological thrillers, Tsukki was sure he would still enjoy this one. He knew Kuroo had a thing for cheesy romantic comedies like this one, and seeing the look on Kuroo's face would be well worth it. Though Tsukki hated to admit it, he himself even teared up at some scenes and laughed at some of the bad jokes, when they were placed correctly. It was always a good time to watch a movie with Kuroo. He always enjoyed it, no matter what they were watching.

As the movie started, Kuroo's and Tsukishima's heads were both very close in that moment, and they bumped heads very softly and cutely from time to time. The movie continued and Kuroo pressed his face into Tsukishima's neck when the movie was at an appropriate romantic moment. Tsukishima blinked for a moment, just because Kuroo knew how dangerous this was to do. The most sensitive part of Tsukishima was his neck, and it was very easy to get a reaction out of Tsukishima when his neck was so much as brushed in the right way. Kuroo certainly needed to be careful, though Kuroo knew what he was doing to get certain reactions out of Tsukki.

But it seemed like Kuroo wasn't going for careful right now. In that moment, Kuroo used the arm he had draped around Tsukishima's shoulders to hold him closer, and he simultaneously started to feather his fingers over Tsukishima's neck while he used his tongue to start to flick gently at Tsukki's neck. For some, the licking might not have been an issue and they might have found it to be a turn on. But Tsukishima needed Kuroo to either suck hickeys in his neck or use his teeth to bite him, because otherwise, his neck was far too sensitive and it was a ticklish spot for him.

As Kuroo started his dirty trick, his fingers whisking over his skin, and his tongue licking far too lightly for Tsukishima to find it enjoyable, Tsukki jumped out of his skin and reached for both Kuroo's hand and his face to push away while he let out a squeak of surprise. This game was not fun, and Tsukishima had gasped and squeezed onto Kuroo's hand when he continued, just holding it where it was to keep it still. "Kuroo, stop," Tsukishima warned, but there was a hint of a whine in his voice when he asked him to stop. That was not good.

Whenever Tsukishima whined, Kuroo took it as an invitation to continue to do whatever it was that made Tsukishima whine in the first place. They were jokers, and the two boys always knew when the other was being pushed too far. But Kuroo certainly enjoyed pushing Tsukishima's buttons and to his limits. Tsukishima actually really didn't mind whenever Kuroo pushed his buttons, as long as he didn't take it too far, but it had been a good way for Tsukishima to break down his walls around Kuroo. Maybe it wasn't fair to Tsukishima, but it always brought them closer together at the end.

"Oh ho ho, I hear a challenge in there," Kuroo said in a taunt. It was only a few more seconds before Kuroo had freed his hand from Tsukishima’s grasp and he had started to blow on Tsukki's neck. This action sent chills down Tsukki's spine, and he did what he could to push away from Kuroo. But Kuroo had a bit of a tight grip on his shoulder and Tsukishima couldn't exactly get very far. He did try to bring his knee up to push on Kuroo with his leg strength, but Kuroo didn't let the knee get very far.

After a moment or so, Kuroo had Tsukishima pinned to the couch and he was tickling his neck. Usually, when Kuroo started to tickle Tsukki's neck, the other areas would begin to react to Kuroo too, becoming more sensitive and causing him to become ticklish on more than just his neck. "Kuroo st-" Tsukishima sputtered out a laugh when Kuroo started to blow raspberries on his neck, and Kuroo was being far too devious at the moment.

It seemed like it was going to be a fitting end to their vacation, and it felt like it was just pure fun and innocence in that moment. They were both laughing and Tsukishima kept trying to push Kuroo off while Kuroo continued on tickling Tsukishima's skin. "Fu-..."

As they continued to be playful and mess around, Tsukishima had stopped fighting against Kuroo for a moment when his body jerked and his throat twitched with a painful sensation. It was a hiccup, just a simple hiccup, but Kuroo stopped when he realized that Tsukishima wasn't fighting back anymore. "You assho-hole..." Tsukishima had another hiccup and he pushed Kuroo off of him in that moment, moving to sit up himself. Kuroo moved quickly and helped Tsukishima to sit up.

This was all very comical to Kuroo, and it was cute that Tsukishima had stopped because of his hiccups. "I'm sorry, I'll go get you some water and we can just go back to watching the movie," Kuroo said as he stood up, going to the kitchen to get Tsukki some water. He really did feel bad that he caused Tsukishima to get the hiccups, but it was just funny to watch.

Shaking his head, Tsukishima rolled his eyes as Kuroo came back with water and his body jumped once more. "Hic," Tsukishima continued to hiccup after he drank the water, and it caused him to sigh. "Thanks, Kuroo. I apprecia-hic-ate this...." Tsukishima said in a sarcastic voice with an eye roll and he curled away from Kuroo in that moment as the hiccups continued to invade his body.

"Aw, babe, don't be like that. We were having fun. I'm sorry it gave you hiccups. They don't hurt, do they?" Kuroo asked with a pout on his lips, but he was still smiling under the pout, because of how funny he thought this whole thing truly was.

That was when Tsukishima's eyes narrowed to Kuroo, and Kuroo flinched a bit. "Do they? Ouch, I'm sorry. They should be over soon. Maybe try holding your breath?" Kuroo suggested, trying to do anything he could to help Tsukki. Kuroo was the one that caused these hiccups after all, so he would have to find something and some way to help Tsukishima.

When Tsukki rolled his eyes again and hiccuped again, he shook his head. "Never works..." he murmured, still scowling and his eyes were still looking away from Kuroo. It seemed as though Tsukishima wasn’t willing to try, but Kuroo didn’t blame him if he knew that holding his breath wasn’t going to work.

Taking a moment, Kuroo thought through a few things. "Well, hey, we can't end this vacation on a sour note, so... let me think," Kuroo said as he moved to stand, looking around the small living room. That was when something seemed to come to mind and his eyes lit up. If it were a cartoon world, a light bulb would have appeared over his head with how bright his eyes seemed to be.

Kuroo put up a finger to signal for Tsukki to wait there. It wasn't like Tsukishima was really going to go elsewhere right now, so he just watched Kuroo walk towards his room and disappear for a moment. Tsukishima reached for the television remote and he turned the volume down, just because they were trying to talk. There was no telling what this idea was, or what Kuroo was going to bring back to show Tsukishima. Taking a breath, Tsukki closed his eyes and felt his chest jerk again, another hiccup working its way through his chest. It wasn't exactly painful, but the painful part came along with just how annoying it really was. That was the only thing it was really causing Tsukishima pain with it.

As Kuroo started to appear out of his bedroom, Tsukishima glanced at him for a moment with a scowl still upon his face. He figured that the less he talked, the better it would be. So he wasn't going to make a comment about how Kuroo was carrying his guitar now, but he had a feeling this was going to be painful in more than one way. "I've been saving this, and I mean, I really could have done it at any point during this week, but I think now would be the best time for it," Kuroo said as he gave an awkward smile to Tsukishima. They locked eyes for a moment, and Tsukishima blinked at him while Kuroo seemed to be looking for permission, before yet another hiccup shook his shoulders. He looked away and let out a sigh, motioning for Kuroo to go on.

That was when Kuroo started to tune his guitar. It didn't take long, and Kuroo started to play a few testing chords before he took a breath and looked at Tsukishima with eyes that really looked apologetic. "I love you, babe," Kuroo said softly before his fingers started to pluck away at the strings.

The beginning of the song was long it seemed, and Tsukishima furrowed his brow as the music started to fill his eardrums. It was a familiar tune that echoed through the small apartment, and it was melodic, something that Tsukishima was actually starting to enjoy. But as another hiccup wracked his body, reminding him that he was still mad at Kuroo for these damned things that were shaking him in his core, he pushed out the thought that Kuroo could actually be singing him something he would like.

But that was when Kuroo started to sing. Now Kuroo had a very decent singing voice, and Tsukishima always loved whenever Kuroo sang along to the radio, because it always brought a smile to Tsukishima's face. The tune along with the guitar and lyrics had been so familiar, and Tsukishima blinked a bit in thought. What in the world was this song?

Finally though, it hit Tsukishima. He stared ahead at Kuroo with wide eyes and he gasped gently, Tsukishima's mind going back to the memory of their very first date. On their first date, Kuroo had taken Tsukishima out to a decent restaurant, and at the beginning of their meal, a song came on. Kuroo had started to serenade Tsukki across the table. While at the time, Tsukishima tried his best not to laugh at just how cute Kuroo was being, the action really did fill his heart with joy. That was the first time Tsukishima had heard Kuroo's singing voice, and he had fallen in love with it right then.

Later on in that night, the boys heard the song again in the car, and they laughed briefly before Kuroo started to sing it while he drove, glancing at and pointing to Tsukishima during the cute parts of the song. It caused Tsukishima to blush and it made him smile to himself, just because Kuroo was too fucking cute in that moment. Why did he have to be so cute? Why did Kuroo have to cause him to make his heart jump like that?

It brought him back to the memory of all the other times he had heard the song too after their first date. It was a great first date, and it ended with Kuroo kissing Tsukishima goodnight as he parted with the boy at his doorstep. The song had come up more than just on their first date, and at that point, they had both deemed the song to be their song, one that they would remember for years to come.

But over the time of their relationship, the two boys hadn’t really mentioned the song unless it actually came on. It was really a cute song, and the boys enjoyed it, but neither of them enjoyed it enough to be an actual favorite without the fact that they had heard it a dozen times on their first date.

Now though, Kuroo was singing it to Tsukishima, and he was playing guitar along with it to serenade him. The sound was beautiful, and Kuroo had such a gorgeous singing voice that Tsukishima really couldn't be mad at him now. It would be really hard for him to be mad at Kuroo when he was being so cute, and when he was causing Tsukishima to tear up out of happiness. He couldn't stay mad at Kuroo when Kuroo was being like this, so there was really no point in trying to stay mad anymore.

As Kuroo finished the final bar, Tsukishima tapped his hands together to try to signify that he was applauding Kuroo. He really was applauding Kuroo, but he was also really in awe. They hadn't heard the song in a little while, but if Kuroo had been working on this, he really had outdone himself and Tsukishima was more than thankful that he could call Kuroo his boyfriend now. "That was... that was incredible, babe. Wow..." Tsukishima said softly, a smile upon his lips and he wiped his eyes from under his glasses.

Setting his guitar aside and moving closer to Tsukishima, Kuroo smiled back to his boyfriend and he brought his hands up to hold onto Tsukishima's face. "Of course, babe. I love you, and I'm sorry I caused those hiccups. I really didn't mean to, so... will you please forgive me?" Kuroo asked before he pressed his lips to Tsukishima's lips. They shared a gentle and loving kiss, before Kuroo started to put more into the action, and it caused Tsukishima to push Kuroo back onto the couch, hovering over his boyfriend. Both sets of lips were soft, and they danced against one another for little while. Kuroo's lips parted when Tsukishima's tongue started to dance against his lip, and he seemed to want access inside. Kuroo was not going to deny him access though, and they started to let their tongues wrestle together, wrap around one another.

Finally pulling back, Tsukishima looked down to Kuroo, and Kuroo looked back up into Tsukishima's eyes, noting that his cheeks were flush and his lips were plump at the moment. Tsukishima dipped his head down for a moment, and that allowed Kuroo access to Tsukishima's neck column once more. But this time, he was definitely not trying to tickle him. His lips had more than enough pressure behind them, and the started to create a suction motion with his mouth.

Eyes rolled back into Tsukishima's head, and he groaned out a soft sound of appreciation, before Kuroo pulled back. He stared at Tsukishima and he smiled to the boy. "Do you forgive me yet?" Kuroo asked softly, just being hopeful.

Taking a breath and finally opening his eyes, Tsukishima ticked his tongue against his teeth before he sat up. "Yeah... I forgive you now," Tsukishima said as he watched Kuroo sit up. He then stood up to take his guitar back to his room and Tsukishima followed after him before he stopped, and looked at the television screen. The movie was still playing, and it caused Tsukishima to snicker as he reached to turn the television off. "This was definitely a good way to end our vacation."

Once Tsukishima turned off the television, he shrugged a bit before venturing to Kuroo's bedroom. He stood in the doorway and he let out a yawn, watching as Kuroo started to change his shirt. "I'm pretty tired," Tsukishima said with a bit of a sigh. Kuroo turned back to Tsukishima at that moment, and he crossed the room to meet him at the doorway, pressing yet another kiss to Tsukishima's lips.

After their gentle kiss there, Kuroo pulled back for a moment and he took a breath. "Well, it's getting late. I don't know if I want you driving home... Will you stay here for the night?" Kuroo asked with a narrowed set of eyes. They were hopeful, but he was afraid that Tsukishima was going to come up with an excuse not to stay. Kuroo really was just worried about Tsukki, it was just the innocent worry and that was it. He didn't have other motives behind wanting Tsukishima to stay the night.

At least not this time.

With a sigh, Tsukishima licked at his lips for a moment and he thought about his possibilities. He could go home, but it was a two hour drive and he didn't have to work until late. What was the harm in staying for one night? It wasn't like the two boys weren't going to end up moving in together anyway. They were definitely getting close to that point, since Tsukishima had started leaving stuff at Kuroo's place a few weeks ago, and their relationship was definitely getting stronger. "I guess I'll stay, yeah. Just no more tickling my neck," Tsukishima warned as he walked into Kuroo's room and started to take off his jeans. He didn't have pajama bottoms there, so he supposed that sleeping in his boxers were going to have to do.

As Kuroo looked over Tsukishima, he smiled as he watched the boy get changed and he was really feeling lucky in that moment. Tsukishima really was an attractive man. Tsukishima took off his shirt, and Kuroo kept his eyes on Tsukishima as he reached his arms above his head to stretch. "You're apartment is warm, so I hope you don't mind that I'm sleeping with my shirt off," Tsukishima said.

Letting out a bit of a chuckle, Kuroo shrugged and he climbed in the bed himself. "Nah, I don't mind. But you know, you could warn a guy before you're going to start stripping," Kuroo said as he got himself comfortable.

Tsukishima shrugged before he climbed himself into to the bed, leaning against Kuroo and allowing Kuroo to wrap his arms around Tsukishima. "I love you," Tsukishima said softly with a yawn of his own. But he closed his eyes and he started to snuggle into Kuroo. "Oh, my hiccups are gone, by the way," Tsukishima murmured as he put looked at Kuroo, who was playing with his phone to turn off his lights.

"I love you too," Kuroo said as he got the lights off. The two boys shared another kiss before they fell asleep, just happy that even though they had gone through quite a bit of shit together, they had one to show support and show just how much they two boys loved one another. That they did, and they were more than excited to continue to see where this relationship would take them.


End file.
